


Phalanges

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant until season 2, Future Fic, Gerard and Kate are most definitely dead, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Alpha Pack, both Erica and Boyd are still alive, lots of things are implied, most importantly:, possibly no crazy Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: They're a distraction he can't afford





	Phalanges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #269: Long, at [Fullmoon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Like always: Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome. Did I miss any tags? Let me know

At nineteen they’re a distraction Derek can’t afford; so he takes the thought about them (spindly, thin, almost skeletal he tells himself) and shoves it deep down beneath the pain and the anger.   
Soon, though, they’re almost forgotten in the search of the alpha and the appearance of a nightmare he’d thought he’d never have to live again.

~x~

At twenty they’re just as dangerous, still holds the ability to get him thrown into jail by a furious father who needs someone to blame. And while Derek _knows_ he’d be the perfect candidate (the _only_ one, in all honesty; after all he’s the one who started all of this with his stupidity) he can’t: not while they’re holding onto him so gently, not when the boy with a single word declares both understanding and allegiance.

~x~

It’s summer, Beacon Hills is finally peaceful the pack at long last one entity and Derek can let the thought resurface.

He’s twenty five and his world has narrowed down to those deceptively thin and endlessly long fingers, always gentle but sure of their welcome against his skin.


End file.
